Radość dawania
by Zoe125
Summary: HG/SS. Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie, dość smutne i refleksyjne.


Hermiona Granger zawsze lubiła jesień.

Spotkanie z przyjaciółmi na dworcu King's Cross. Podróż pociągiem do Hogwartu. Wypłowiałe pola i czerwonozłote drzewa, oddychające ostatnim wspomnieniem lata. Powrót do nauki. Dojrzałe jabłka i zapach palonych liści koło chatki Hagrida. Srebrzyste pajęczyny przeplatane kropelkami rosy. Rześkie powietrze, zero otępiającego upału. Odwieczny lament przyrody, tak pysznej i bujnej latem, która teraz pochylała pokornie kark w oczekiwaniu nadchodzącej zimy. Żałobne klucze żurawi odlatujących za horyzont. Coraz dłuższe wieczory, spędzane przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym. Pierwsze przymrozki, pierwszy śnieg, wreszcie wesołe i barwne święta Bożego Narodzenia.

Ta jesień była inna. Bezbarwna niczym wyblakła pocztówka z wakacji. Nie było wirujących w podmuchach wiatru liści, perłowych pajęczyn, soczystych jabłek. Dla Hermiony wszystko było szarobure. Nawet niebo powitało jej przyjazd do Hogwartu masą skłębionych chmur o nieokreślonym kolorze. A gdy weszła do zamku, ogarnął ją gryzący chłód bijący od kamiennych ścian. Pokrzykiwania nawołującej się młodzieży dobiegały do niej jak zza grubej warstwy waty – przytłumione, ale mimo to irytujące. Ktoś szturchnął ją w ramię. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Ściany zamku napierały na nią, więżąc ją niczym w kokonie.

X

- Kiełbaski?

- Nie, Ronaldzie, dziękuję – Hermiona z irytacją spojrzała na podsuwany jej półmisek z kiełbaskami. Omiotła spojrzeniem stół nauczycielski. Jej usta zacisnęły się w wąska linię.

- Jest! – szepnął Harry. – Widzisz? Nowy profesor, ten, o którym wam mówiłem.

- Aha – mruknęła Hermiona, dostrzegając nieznanego sobie mężczyznę. – Wygląda… całkiem miło. Ciekawe, czy jest dobrym nauczycielem… chociaż po Umbridge każdy byłby dobry. Jak on się nazywa?

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę tak, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

- Przecież opowiadałem wam o nim w pociągu chyba przez godzinę – odpowiedział. – Horacy Slughorn, dawny opiekun Ślizgonów. Zresztą Dumbledore go przedstawił. Nie słuchałaś? Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz?

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko.

- Chyba trochę przysnęłam w pociągu – skłamała. – Nic mi nie jest… Ron, mógłbyś mi podać półmisek z ziemniakami?

X

_Siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu, jak zawsze wyprostowany niczym struna. Pochylał się lekko w kierunku profesora Slughorna, który coś szeptał z ożywieniem. Na ile mogła dostrzec (a wzrok miała bardzo dobry), profesor Snape nie był szczególnie zainteresowany konwersacją. Jego wąskie wargi zaciśnięte były w linię, oczy pozostawały nieruchome. Najwidoczniej nie zniechęcało to Slughorna, który właśnie wybuchnął śmiechem i chwycił kieliszek z winem._

Snape wykrzywił usta w ironicznym grymasie i skierował swoje spojrzenie na uczniów. Hermionie serce podskoczyło do gardła i pospiesznie przełknęła trzymany na widelcu kawałek ziemniaka, parząc sobie przy tym przełyk.

X

_Każdego ranka budziła się i z niechęcią wskakiwała w objęcia nudy. Wstawała leniwie i powoli, z odrazą patrząc na zasnuty mgłą krajobraz za oknem. Dygocąc, zakładała szlafrok, kapcie i szła do łazienki prefektów. To, że miała prawo korzystać z pustej zazwyczaj łazienki prefektów było dla niej zbawieniem, bo nie wytrzymałaby tłoczenia się z innymi dziewczynami na powierzchni kilku metrów kwadratowych w oczekiwaniu na wolny prysznic._

Drżąc z zimna zrzucała piżamę i czym prędzej wskakiwała pod strumień ciepłej wody. Namydlała się błyskawicznie ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę kabiny, równie szybko spłukiwała pianę i wytarłszy się do sucha, nakładała piżamę i szlafrok. Myła zęby, twarz, czesała włosy. Potem wracała do dormitorium, czując, jak wilgoć zamkowych murów wgryza jej się w skórę. Ubierała się – bielizna, grube pończochy, spódnica, koszula, krawat, sweter, płaskie buty – i wybiegała do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Potem lekcje, przerwa na lunch, pogaduszki z przyjaciółmi, uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy, kolejne zajęcia, kolacja. Po kolacji biblioteka. Siadała zawsze w tym samym miejscu, z którego miała widok na drzwi wejściowe. Na stoliku piętrzył się stos pergaminów, sterty grubych ksiąg, pióra. To było jej wybawienie. Nauka i praca. Nie zamieniając z nikim ani słowa ślęczała nad zmurszałymi ze starości stronami, robiła notatki, odrabiała lekcje. Wypracowania piętrzyły się na jej stoliku. Czasem tak bolały ją oczy, że musiała pochylać się bardzo nisko, aby zmusić tańczące litery do powrotu w równy szereg. Słowo pisane ją uspokajało, dawało poczucie stabilności i wrażenie, że panuje sama nad sobą i nad swoim sercem.

Wychodziła jako ostatnia. Czasem wydawało jej się, że pani Pince odprowadza ją zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

X

- Panno Granger?

Hermiona spojrzała na profesor McGonagall.

- Teraz pani kolej.

Hermiona wzięła różdżkę i skupiła się na stojącym przed nią czajniczku do herbaty. Głośno i pewnie wypowiedziała zaklęcie, wykonując przy tym skomplikowany ruch nadgarstkiem. Wszyscy w klasie przyglądali się uważnie. Czajniczek wydał z siebie cichy pisk, podskoczył i zmienił się w jasnoszarą mysz. Zwierzątko potoczyło wokół przerażonym wzrokiem i zeskoczyło z biurka, szukając ucieczki. Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się lekko i machnęła różdżką. Po podłodze toczył się z głośnym brzękiem czajniczek.

- Znakomicie – oświadczyła nauczycielka, obdarzając Hermionę łaskawym uśmiechem. – Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Hermiona podniosła rękę.

- Pani profesor, czy istnieje sposób, w jaki mogłabym stopniować odcień sierści u myszy transmutowanej z nieożywionego przedmiotu? Gdybym na przykład chciała, aby ta mysz była ciemnoszara…

Siedząca z tyłu Lavender Brown zachichotała. Hermiona z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy skupiła się na odpowiedzi profesor McGonagall.

X

_Kiedy mówił im o sposobach walki z inferiusami, przyglądała mu się chciwie, łowiąc nie tylko każde jego słowo, ale każdy gest, wyraz twarzy, ruch ręką. Kiedy się zbliżał, odwracała wzrok, aby nie wyczytał niczego z jej oczu._

Właśnie odebrał dwadzieścia punktów Neville'owi. Stał na środku klasy i ironicznie komentował niezdarne poczynania Neville'a, który zwiesił głowę z upokorzenia. Z ust Snape'a spływały szyderstwa. Hermiona zamrugała. Dostrzegła bruzdy wokół jego wąskich warg, bruzdy wyryte gniewem. Skąpe promienie słońca padały na profesora i wtedy Hermiona zwróciła uwagę na jego opuszczone ramiona i nieco przygarbioną sylwetkę. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie dostrzegała. Zawsze kiedy myślała o profesorze, widziała jego dumną postawę, sprężysty chód, zamaszyste ruchy. A teraz dostrzegła również zmęczone oczy, twarz okraszoną przedwczesnymi zmarszczkami, lekko siwiejące na skroniach włosy. I jego głos... czy oprócz irytacji nie brzmiała w nim nuta rozpaczliwej rezygnacji wobec ucznia, któremu wiecznie nic się nie udawało? Czy przypadkiem nie słyszała: „na litość boską, chłopcze, dlaczego ty WCIĄŻ nie rozumiesz? Pojmij to wreszcie, to nie jest trudne! Ile razy można ci tłumaczyć, no ile..."

_Zaciskał dłonie w pięści tak mocno, aż zbielały mu kostki. Czy tylko jej się wydawało, czy ręce profesora drżały lekko? To zaciskał pięści, to prostował palce - długie, smukłe i tak zręczne, które nigdy nie uroniły nawet kropli cennego składnika. Teraz wydawały się być takie zimne, bez kropli krwi w żyłach, bez odrobiny ludzkiego ciepła czy dotyku. Mur wrogości oddzielający samotnego profesora od reszty klasy był niemal namacalny. Ten mur istniał zawsze, nie tylko przy uczniach. Tak samo było podczas zebrań Zakonu Feniksa. Śmiecierus, Smarkerus, tłustowłosy dupek. Tak go nazywali. A on się bronił jak mógł za pomocą gryzącej ironii. Nikt nie stanął w jego obronie. Nigdy. Był zdany na samego siebie i nawet jeśli cierpiał, nikt nigdy nie widział bólu w jego oczach._

Wtedy panna Wiem-To-Wszystko podjęła decyzję. - Harry – szepnęła, korzystając z nieuwagi profesora. – Pożyczysz mi jutro Hedwigę?

X

- Profesorze, mogłabym mieć jedno pytanie? - Hermiona umyślnie zostawiła podręcznik do eliksirów, tak, aby mieć pretekst do powrotu do klasy. - A w zasadzie kilka... bo widzi Pan, zastanawiałam się ostatnio nad tymi eliksirami, które pokazywał nam Pan na pierwszych zajęciach. Mam parę wątpliwości...

Profesor Slughorn uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do błyskotliwej uczennicy.

- Ależ pytaj, moje dziecko – powiedział uradowany. Lubił, kiedy uczniowie wykazywali zainteresowanie przedmiotem, a panna Granger była jedną z najlepszych uczennic w Hogwarcie. Nie to, co Harry Potter, rzecz jasna, ale to bardzo miłe dziecko. Zawsze tak uważnie słucha...

Hermiona zaczęła od możliwych interakcji Eliksiru Szczęścia oraz Amortencji. Chciała wiedzieć, czy zażywane równocześnie inne eliksiry bądź zioła są w stanie zmienić działanie obu preparatów. Profesor Slughorn był zachwycony. Opowiadał o wszelkich możliwych interakcjach, a Hermiona słuchała bardzo uważnie, co więcej, wyjęła pergamin i skrupulatnie notowała uwagi i wskazówki profesora eliksirów.

- A wracając do Amortencji – powiedziała jakby od niechcenia – chciałabym zapytać, czy istnieje eliksir o odwrotnym działaniu...

Profesor Slughorn uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.

- Chodzi Ci o antidotum, moja droga? - spytał zdziwiony. - Oczywiście, że istnieje. Prawa Golpalotta...

- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła Hermiona. - Chodzi mi o eliksir o odwrotnym działaniu, nie odtrutkę. Jeżeli Amortencja jest w stanie wywołać miłość, czy też raczej obsesję na punkcie drugiej osoby, to czy nie powinien istnieć eliksir, który powoduje coś odmiennego, czyli stłumienie uczucia względem drugiej osoby?

Milczenie, które zapadło, było o ułamek sekundy zbyt długie. Hermiona na moment przestała oddychać.

- Nie, moje dziecko – odparł wolno profesor Slughorn. - Nie ma takiego eliksiru. Nieodwzajemnione uczucie... złamane serce... to nieodłączna część ludzkiego życia. Coś, z czym nie poradzi sobie żaden eliksir. Tylko sam człowiek może... ale nie zawsze mu się to udaje.

Hermiona skinęła głową i podziękowała uprzejmie. Wychodząc z klasy przygryzała wargi. Spojrzenie profesora eliksirów wypalało jej dziurę w plecach.

X

Osiemnastego grudnia, na cztery dni przed wyjazdem uczniów do rodzinnych domów, Hedwiga pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania. Do nóżek miała przywiązaną średniej wielkości paczkę

- O, Hedwiga wróciła – zauważył inteligentnie Harry, zerkając ciekawie na owinięty szarym papierem pakunek. - Co to za paczka?

- Prezenty gwiazdkowe – odparła Hermiona, podając Hedwidze skórkę chleba i drapiąc ją po śnieżnobiałym karku. - Harry, zabieraj łapy, tam jest też prezent dla ciebie.

Harry przezornie odsunął dłonie.

X

Dwudziestego drugiego grudnia uczniowie odjeżdżali z Hogwartu powozami zaprzężonymi w testrale.

Hermiona pożegnała się z Harrym i Ginny na stopniach zamku. Kolejka uczniów była długa, miała więc jeszcze chwilę czasu na zrobienie tego, co zaplanowała. Była już gotowa do drogi. Miała na sobie długi płaszcz w kolorze fuksji, perłowe kolczyki (prezent gwiazdkowy od Harry'ego) i szykowny makijaż. Walizka stała w głównym hallu, wszyscy biegali jak szaleni, panował ogólny rozgardiasz. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Hermionę, która jakby nigdy nic ruszyła schodami w kierunku lochów, dzierżąc w dłoni paczuszkę owiniętą zielonym papierem.

Zastukała do drzwi.

- Wejść – rozległ się ochrypły głos.

Weszła. Profesor Snape siedział za biurkiem. Na widok wchodzącej Hermiony jego oczy rozszerzyły się na moment, zaraz jednak przygasły.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

- Co pani tu robi? - warknął Snape. Nie zniżył się aby odpowiedzieć na przywitanie czy choćby skinąć głową. - Uczniowie zbierają się właśnie do odjazdu. Czyżby postanowiła pani zostać w Hogwarcie na święta? Bo rozumiem, że nie jedzie pani z przyjaciółmi do Nory... po tym, jak pani prywatne sprawy się skomplikowały... - oczy błysnęły złośliwie zza kurtyny czarnych, tłustych włosów.

Krew uderzyła Hermionie do głowy. Potrafił uderzyć tak, aby zabolało. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zacisnęła dłoń na trzymanej za plecami paczuszce.

- Jadę do domu, do rodziców – odpowiedziała. - Przed wyjazdem jednak chciałam panu życzyć wesołych świąt... i wręczyć panu to – szybkim krokiem podeszła do biurka i położyła na nim swój prezent.

Zapadła cisza. Hermiona nie cofnęła się, choć miała na to wielką ochotę. Uparcie i spokojnie wpatrywała się w Snape'a, który z kolei wbijał wzrok w nią. Atmosfera zaczęła się robić lodowata. Zielona przyczyna tej sytuacji leżała na biurku niczym wyrzut sumienia. Ani ofiarodawca, ani obdarowany nie zwracali na nią żadnej uwagi.

- Zapewne uważa to pani za dobry dowcip? - głos Snape'a był tak spokojny, jak wulkan tuż przed wybuchem.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie, to nie jest dowcip – odpowiedziała cicho, ale z lekkim wyzwaniem w głosie. - Zna mnie pan wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że nie mam w zwyczaju robić takich „dowcipów". Po prostu kupiłam panu drobny prezent. Nie po to, aby się podlizać czy z pana naśmiewać. Tak bez okazji. Bo zbliża się Boże Narodzenie. Kupiłam każdemu z profesorów jakiś drobiazg. Dlaczego miałabym pominąć pana? Mam nadzieję, że przyjmie pan ten prezent w takim duchu, w jakim go ofiarowałam, to znaczy bez doszukiwania się jakichkolwiek podtekstów czy drugiego dna. I chociaż... - tu głos nieco jej się załamał – nie będę dobrze się bawić... ale o tym pan wie... to chciałam naprawdę życzyć panu spokojnych świąt.

Spuściła głowę. Zapadła cisza, przerywana zagłuszanymi nieco przez kamienne ściany lochów piski i krzyki uczniów na dziedzińcu.

Odwróciła się, aby odejść. Powiedziała już wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia. Kiedy kładła rękę na klamce, usłyszała burkliwe:

- I wzajemnie.

Nie wierząc własnym uszom, odwróciła się. Przesłyszała się? Profesor Snape siedział przy biurku niczym posąg. Przyglądał jej się spokojnym, beznamiętnym wzrokiem, wyrażającym... zaciekawienie? Współczucie? Hermiona nigdy się tego nie dowiedziała, gdyż ułamek sekundy później twarz nauczyciela przybrała swój zwykły wyraz.

- Potrzebuje pani mapy, aby trafić na dziedziniec?

Czyli wszystko po staremu. Hermiona skinęła głową, cicho wyszeptała pożegnanie i ostrożnie wysunęła się na korytarz. Zanim zamknęła drzwi, do jej uszu doleciał dźwięk, który sprawił, że uśmiechnęła się szczerze po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy.

Był to odgłos rozrywanego papieru.

Wyszła na dziedziniec, chwytając po drodze walizkę. Czuła się wyjątkowo lekko, na ciele i na duszy. Nie przypuszczała, że drobny prezent może sprawić tyle radości nie tylko wtedy, gdy się go otrzyma, ale gdy się nim obdarowuje. Przed szeregiem powozów zobaczyła jednak widok, który sprawił, że ścisnęło jej się serce, tak, jak wiele razy w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy – Rona żegnającego się czule z Lavender, zatopionych wzajemnie w swoich ustach, dłoniach i językach.

_Tylko sam człowiek może... ale nie zawsze mu się to udaje_... Wzdrygnęła się. Słowa te zadźwięczały w jej głosie tak wyraźnie, jakby profesor Slughorn stał za nią i szeptał jej prosto do ucha. _Tak, profesorze, nie zawsze. Czasem się udaje, czasem nie, ale zawsze jest równie ciężko. A mi jest ciężko. Bardzo ciężko..._

Ron położył dłoń na biodrze Lavender. Ten intymny gest sprawił, że powietrze wokół nich jakby zawirowało. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła Hermionie po policzku i zastygła na skórze niczym roziskrzona perła.


End file.
